1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to a heat spreader for use with a packaged semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
During operation, semiconductor devices generate heat. If inadequately removed, the heat generated by the semiconductor device may cause the device to fail or to perform erratically. Therefore, heat spreaders are commonly used to dissipate the heat produced by semiconductor devices. As semiconductor die are designed with ever increasing functionality and speed requirements, it is desirable to find ways to reduce/remove heat generated by the device.